conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sir Spart Sparklbox
Tel Loiryn 02:15, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Survey Hey Spart, I'd like to take a moment to say that a few things have changed on this site, including the sidebar and List of Worlds. Comments? Suggestions? And also, please help improve this wiki by filling out a short questionnaire here. Thank you. Tel Loiryn 13:38, 26 February 2009 (UTC) European Union Hi, Spart, thanks for the question. It's consistent with the rules that your nation be part of the EU and the Eurozone, yes. Just make sure that by this being the case, European history is not significantly altered. Cprhodesact 00:29, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi, there. Your Heigard is great! Perhaps your country and mine (New Cambria) could trade ambassadors sometime. Nkr20 13:30, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Twin cities Hi! I propose that my country's capital, Trilfuva, should be twinned with your country's capital, Crèbourg. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:34, October 30, 2009 (UTC) LOL I was working on a new flag for leubantia. Just as I was about to upload it at about 5:00 EST, I saw you had already posted a better flag. XD —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:53, October 31, 2009 (UTC) *Heh,heh... Life is full of coincidences. --Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:50, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Why are you making flags for MY country. No-one can do anything to it except from me, expecially changing the flag. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:03, November 6, 2009 (UTC) -Correction: I can make a flag for any country I want, but I can't change it without the consent of the owner. I never changed any flag nor wanted to, I just offered it to you as a gift. Understand? --Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:06, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Tharnton, really. . . the spray paint on the flag makes it look like a 5 year old did it. Do you see poor flags which a country whipped up with paint? No. So just use spart's, it looks so much better. The only thing that I hate on your flag is the spray paint. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, why do you get so serious about it. We didn't add it your country, not to mention I didn't upload mine, spart only uploaded and encouraged you to use it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:17, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Map of Ivalice This iceberg is about the perfect shape for Ivalice, or at least how I imagined it.--Woogers 04:56, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Surean Flag I really don't know how to make the flag bigger, I'm not that good with computing or graphic designs stuffs. Can't you help edit the flag? The version I imagine has a simple "sun" in the middle, which brings the meaning of the Surea name in Surean. Also, if you don't mind, can you help me with the map of Surea? I can give you a sketch of it. --Cytosan 11:35, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I think the Japanese Navy's could show the meaning better. Thanks. --Cytosan 13:58, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Alright. You want the same colors than your current flag or something else? Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:15, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I'll let you express your cretivity for the colours if you got some better ones. And for the map of Surea, here is the draft.--Cytosan 13:16, December 10, 2009 (UTC) One last thing... There are any special traits identified with Surean people? I mean, like sincerity, bravery, loyalty or something? Basically, they are very patriotic and a strong believer towards Tendo, where they think that nature is something secret and there are holy spirits (deities), of whom are God's messenger, guarding them. Tendo believers also think that God will grant them their wish if they had faith in Him, therefore, you'll never hear them say something like "God, please........" even if it's a life treatening moment. If you ask them why, they'll just reply "He (God) knows what to do, just believe in Him". As for other aspect, it is hard to tell.--Cytosan 03:37, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Spart, the map is great. However, I'm curious about why some of the border of the administration in dark lines and some in lighter line?--Cytosan 09:44, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Well, I saw a colored line bordering some groups of "states" so I thought they were something like regions and made the borders thicker for regions and lighter for states. But if you want I can correct it. Sir Spart Sparklbox 10:00, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, those lines aren't regional borders, the original draft comes with colours to differentiate the Prefectures. I removed the colours to make the map more easier to see, but forgotten to remove the ones near the borders. You may refer to Surea's article for the info for regions.--Cytosan 11:21, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll fix in a while. Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:22, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hey thank you for helping me with the english grammar :) btw you may make changes to the flag of thorway, but please let me see it before you put it on the page. --Rasmusbyg 09:05, December 9, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. I didn't do extensive changes to the flag, I only added a colored version of the same crown you had in yours and resized the Scandivian cross a little. Sir Spart Sparklbox 09:15, December 9, 2009 (UTC) : As you can see i already have a list of Thorwegian regents: List of regents of thorway. --Rasmusbyg 11:44, December 11, 2009 (UTC) : Yes u can help me creating pages on Thorwegian monarchs :) Or anything actually :) --Rasmusbyg 02:30, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Leubantian embassy I suggest that you make a Heigardian ambassador to Leubantia (and I'll do vice versa in my country). Try to find somewhere in Creburg for the Leubantian embassy. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 16:04, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'll search a place for embassies. I still have some work to do. Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Spart. Try to get a Heigardian Ambassador to Leubantia :) [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Draft Here is the draft: The correct Leubantia is on the right. Remember the guidelines I gave to United Planets. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:07, December 14, 2009 (UTC) And PLEASE tell me you've uploaded the map. Merry Christmas, [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 09:50, December 24, 2009 (UTC) The map IS STILL NOT READY. I'm working in my own map and also the Ivalice map and the Surean flag. I'll try to finish your map before New Year. Merry Christmas for you too. Sir Spart Sparklbox 09:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) OK. I see you're probably just working on the Ivalice map. Oh, Remember not to put on provincial borders. Merry Christmas, [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 00:15, December 26, 2009 (UTC) TV programming I think trading our countries' TV programmes is a great idea. For my French-speaking New Cambrians, receiving French-language television would be much appreciated, as the country's only French channel Télé Direct, closed down in 2009. A lot of imported programming in New Cambria is screened on NCT Two, whereas most original programming gets shown on NCT One. Take a look at the broadcast schedule to see what, if anything, appeals to you. I've been working on creating articles for most of New Cambria's most popular shows: Contessa, Night Out Night In and South Slope, among others. And perhaps next year, you can broadcast the New Cambria National Song Contest? Let me know your thoughts! --Nkr20 20:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Would you care to show some Heigardian shows on Leubantian TV, Spart, and I'll do vice versa? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:38, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Douzelage Hi Spart! Are you in the EU? Then if you are, you must add one of your cities in Heigard to the Douzelage, a twinning association in Europe in which a city from each EU state is part of. P.S. Leubantia is in the EU, and the Leubantia Douzelage town is Därîgü. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 11:16, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the information, Tharnton. I'll create more cities in the future and I'll choose one for the Douzelage. By the way, how old are you? Just a question. Don't answer if you don't want to.Sir Spart Sparklbox 07:29, December 22, 2009 (UTC)